trials of a friendship
by killerofchickens
Summary: when riku becomes the new keyblade master and sora is left alone on the island orginazation XIII takes advantage and tries to turn sora against riku will there plan work or is friendship too strong for the powers of the darkness?
1. abandoned

"maybe they're right maybe i am useless." sora said into the darkness. it was about a day ago that everyone left the island, everyone except sora and karie. "sora? you're still here?" karie called to an open window. in anser to her question sora poped his head out the window and waved at her. "sora i thought you were gonna go back with donald and goofy? and where's riku?" karie asked. sora stepped away from the window and walked to the front door opening it and inviting her in. "riku went with donald and goofy." sora explained. karie looked confused wanting to ask many questions but not knowing what to ask first. finally deciding on a question she asked. "but why i thought they were going to follow the keyblade." sora took a deep breath and began to explain everything that had happened.

"so now riku as the keyblade! and he donald and goofy just left you here?" karie asked. sora just nodded. he himself had wondered why it all happened. _'i thought they were my friends' _sora thought. _'well some friends they truned out to be.'_ karie and sora just sat. the silence seemed to last forever. neither knowing what to say. sora stood up and wallked outside and headed twords the secret spot.

karie just sat there watching him go wondering if she should follow him or not. "oh riku what happened? why did you abondon sora?" karie asked as if riku was in the same room as her. _'go after him karie' _"who, who are you?" karie asked the voice in her head. _'im namine.' _"namine, ok let's go help sora." karie replied. she left sora's house and started to look for him. "SORA? SORA WHERE ARE YOU?" karie called. but silence was the only answer she got. _'try the secret place' _namine suggested. karie nodded and started to run twords the place where her and sora use to always go together. and sure enought when she got there she saw sora.

"sora?" karie called as she walked twords him. sora turned around to face her but when he did karie noticed that the boy that she was looking at wasn't the sora she knew. "karie." sora said in an emotionless voice. he walked twords her. but with every step he took foward she took one back. "who are you? you're not sora! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM!" karie screamed but he didn't answer. just stared into her eyes like he was trying read her thoughts. sora had finally stopped moving and so did karie. sora kept looking into her eyes watching karie as if her eyes had hypnotized him. they stood there in the dark cave for a long time neither of them wanting to move from the spot they were in. that is until karie heard a noise comming from behind sora.

she looked over and saw that the strange door shaped wood at the end of the cave was opening. her eyes got wide as she saw a dark figure step out from behind it. seeing the reflection in karie's eyes sora turned around to try and see who it was she was looking at. "why hello there roxas long time no see." the dark figure had said. "roxas? but he's not roxas his name is sora!" karie stated. she was a little confused at who the man was and why he had called sora roxas. _'roxas? so that's his true form.' _namine said. "WHO ARE YOU!" screamed karie. "names axel. A-X-E-L got it memorized?" axel asked as he took off his hood to reviel his face. "so it seems you and roxas have forgotten me." axel said. "too bad i was hoping i wouldn't have forcefully take you to our boss. but you can't always get what you want." sora just stood there staring at axel. trying to remember the red haired man. karie looked at him in hatred wanting nothing but for him to leave. but in The Rive of life, even those who choose the good route, won't always avoid the white water.


	2. feeling guilty

**DISCLAIMER:i do not own kingdom hearts if i did i would be the keyblade master and all nobodies and heartless would obey me. and the kingdom hearts would be mine. but sadly that won't happen now or ever. :'( but on with the chapter**

**chapter 2:feeling guilty**

"gwarsh donald do you really think it was wise to abandon sora?" goofy had asked. they had been following riku for two days now. they weren't sure were they were going. the only thing they did know was where they were. Traverse Town! it seemed like it was always night here but darkness was hard to find. everywhere in the city was lit. Traverse Town was known as the city of lights. musci played all around town. the song never changed. "i don't know. but we have to follow the keyblade." donald replied. "yea but still...maybe we should go see leon." goofy suggested. "but what about riku?" donald asked. "well he did say he'd be gone for a while. we'll be back before he knows we left." goofy explained looking at his feathered companion. thy had been friends ever sence they were 5 years old. and fighting partners sence the king's castle was finished. they had been through more hardships and gummie blueprints than anyone else. they were the best of friends though half the time they didn't act like they wanted to be around each other.

it had been abot 2 years sence xemnas had been defeated but for some reason heartless and nobodies still exist. tho it still puzzled everyone why. who was controoling them? it had taken donald and goofy about half an hour to move from where they were standing. they had stood there arguing about where to look for leon first. finally deciding on the abandoned house they headed off twords the 3 district. and sure enough leon was there. "howdy leon. u got a minute?" goofy asked. leon stopped what he was doing and turned around to face the person talking to him. "donald? goofy? what are you doing here? and where's sora?"

A/N: yes i know it's short but the 3rd chapter is on it's way hope you're enjoing the story so far. plz review!


	3. questions

leon. merlin wants to see...oh hi donald, goofy." said a young woman. she had green eyes and long brown hair held up with a pink ribbon. she wore a pink sleeve less dress, and a short red jacket that is cut a little way below her breasts. "merlin will have to wait." leon replied. "so where is sora? and why are you two here alond?" a little confused with the questions and curoius about the answers aerith sat down in a chair to hear donald and goofy's story. "well ya see sora lost the keyblade and now riku..." goofy said before getting cut off by leon. "WHAT! sora lost the keyblade but how did that happen?" leon pratically screamed. aerith just sat there surpirsed but wanting to know how he lost it she just sat there quietly waiting for an explimation. giving them the explination leon and aerith were waiting for donald spoke up. "well it seems that hi's heart got lost in the darkness. but now riku is the new keyblade master." leon didn't know what to say this time. he just stood there in shock. _'sora lost his soul to the darkness? but how could that have happened?' _leon thought. aerith finally speaking up asked the one thing that leon wanted to know most. "but how did he lose his heart to the darkness? i find it hard to believe that sora of all people." leon still lost in thought had not heard the sounds comming from the corner of the room he was in. and neither did aerith, donald or goofy. "it's because of his jelousy for riku!" said the dark figure now standing behind leon.

everyone turned around to see who it was had just spoken. "who? who are you?" aerith asked. the dark figure just stood there and laughed. "im sure you'd all like to know but now isn't the time for introductions." after having said that the dark figure left in a dark portal."hmmm. what do you say we go to the Radiant Garden and see cid? maybe he can find a way to help." leon suggested. aerith nodded and left to go tell merlin of their plan.

"well here you guys are. i've been looking all over for the two of you. what are you doing here?" asked a tall young man with long silver hair. "RIKU!" donald and goofy said at the same time."well you see donald and i went to go talk to leon about something. we didn't mean to be gone so long." goofy explained to riku. riku just stood there for a few minutes before telling donald and goofy their next order. "come on we need to go find someone." after saying that riku walked out the door and headed twords the first district. "well leon it seems like we gotta go." goofy said with saddness in his voice. "yea." donald replied "but we'll try to meet u up at radiant garden soon ok?" before leon could reply donald and goofy left to go and catch up with riku."yea let's hope." leon replied after they had left.


End file.
